crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Wingfield
Robin Wingfield (ロビン • ウィングフィールド - lit. Robin Uingfirudo) is a younger member of Crimson-Shell Division, who has a close relationship with fellow members; Les and Melissa, and who has never been taken seriously among the organization. Robin helped Claudia investigate The Scientist's abandoned laboratory and fight off Xeno after discovering that he had been poisoned by the leader of the Black Roses, the Jet Rose. Robin was knocked unconscious by Xeno part way through the confrontation though he was later saved by Wilhelm as the laboratory was destroyed. Appearance Robin appears as a young man in his mid to late adolescent years. He has messy, jet-black hair, which has a pair of red goggles resting in it, and light brown eyes. Robin often wears the custom uniform for members of Crimson-Shell, this being a white overcoat with a large collar that is outlined with red detailing, along with a white under shirt, a pair of black pants, brown boots, black finger-less gloves and a black tie that has a chain hanging off of it which his Crimson-Shell pendant rests on. Personality Robin's personality is very energetic and positive, always bouncing around excitedly and having a good time alongside his partner, Melissa. Robin is also rather protective of Claudia, willing to take an attack from Xeno's katana in order to save her. Despite this however, Robin has shown that he has a more serious side as well, becoming defensive when Wilhelm brings up how he and Melissa are always looked down upon in Crimson-Shell, and even more so when Wilhelm speaks ill of Xeno. Robin appears to be very loyal to Xeno for this reason, always defending him and finding it hard to believe that Xeno could be a traitor to Crimson-Shell, urging Claudia not to side with Wilhelm and believe in Xeno's innocence. However, Robin's loyalty to Xeno is shown to be overcome by his practicality in the end. Having come to terms with the fact that Xeno had become an Infected, Robin attempts to kill Xeno in order to free him from the Black Roses' control. Plot Robin and Melissa abandon the mission they had been on as soon as they get wind of Xeno's alleged betrayal, wishing to defend their friend and making their way back to the Red Rose Headquarters as soon as possible. Inside Red Rose Headquarters, Claudia and Wilhelm leave the meeting between the elder members of Crimson Shell, Robin tackles Claudia and apologizes for making her wait as he and Melissa join them in the hallway alongside Ruskin and Les. Claudia asks about the mission that Robin and Melissa had been on, and Melissa takes the time to explain that they just get lectured about the organization every day, and asks Claudia not to be mad with them. Meanwhile, Robin drags Les over to Claudia, adding that while the mission is called an observation study it is more like torture, and asks Les for his opinion. Wilhelm tells Robin that people make fun of them because they belong to the Red Rose but do not understand how the organization works. Robin says that they do not care, and that it is more important for them to be here right now, for Claudia. Robin and Melissa assure Claudia that Xeno is not the type of person who would betray her. Claudia, Wilhelm, Robin, Melissa, Les and Ruskin go to more private confines in order to talk. Wilhelm explains that Robin, Melissa, and Les had been away at the silly lectures, while he was not around because he had traveled to London, and only returned because he had sensed that something was wrong with Claudia's body. He came back as soon as possible, but had been too late in the end. Therefore Claudia was left unprotected aside from Ruskin and Shion whom were fairly useless in real battles. Claudia remembers Baines talking about their opponent's target, which Wilhelm identifies as likely being her Premier Seed, which is said to grant eternal youth and immortality to whoever possesses it. Robin questions how such a thing could be possible. Wilhelm explains that because of Claudia's Premier Seed, both he and Claudia have looked the same for the past five years, making it plausible that they could be immortal. Wilhelm mentions that Claudia's roses would go berserk if the Seed was taken out by force. Wilhelm then questions whether there was a way obtain the Seed safely, and whether Xeno had actually obtained that information after the attack in the library. This enrages Robin, who asks Wilhelm how he could doubt Xeno, to which Wilhelm replies that he had never trusted Xeno. Immediately following this, Wilhelm urges Claudia to return to her room with him, assuring her that he will protect her and that she never should have trusted Xeno. This angers Robin even more, and in response, Claudia simply asks what she's supposed to believe in then. Wilhelm tells Claudia that she should believe his words because, as her Thorn, he cannot betray her. Les says that Wilhelm is wrong and Claudia should decide for herself what she wants to believe. Claudia decides to believe in Xeno until the very end, surprising Wilhelm. This makes Robin and Melissa rejoice, commending her on the speech she had given. Ruskin, Les, and Wilhelm leave Claudia's room, and Robin tells her that he and Melissa will be here in case something happens, so she can get a good nights sleep. The next morning, Claudia wakes up to Robin calling her name into her ear. When Claudia wakes she is surprised to see Robin lying next to her, and picks up a nearby chair and hits Robin over the head in defense, asking why he was there. Robin claims that it should be the privilege of a member of Crimson-Shell to see Claudia's sleeping face. Claudia then notices that Robin is alone, and so she asks where the other members are. Robin states that it is rare for Ruskin and Les to not come see Claudia so Melissa went to check on them. Claudia tells Robin suddenly that she wants to investigate the second library, where the attack from Xeno had taken place, to try and see if she can figure out what Xeno was looking for. Claudia grabs a gun in case something goes wrong, and tells Robin to come with her to find Xeno's true motive. As they reach the library, Claudia and Robin find numerous Crimson-Shell members unconscious on the floor. Robin questions what happened there as Claudia checks their vitals and establishes that they had just fainted. Robin enters the library and tells Claudia that it appears as though someone beat them there, as a secret passage way had been opened. Robin questions what they should do about the secret passage way, asking Claudia if she thought they should report back to their superiors so they can bring guards down there. Claudia simply smiles and says that they should not be late to the party and that Robin would have to escort her. Robin descends into the secret passage way with Claudia, questioning where it leads to. Claudia claims to have heard rumors about it, suggesting that it could possibly lead them to the secret laboratory of the scientist who created the Black Roses and Claudia. As the two enter the secret laboratory, Robin draws his gun and tells Claudia to be careful, because the person who opened the door must be here somewhere. Xeno drops down from above them and confronts Robin and Claudia, claiming to have been waiting for them to arrive as he draws his katana. Robin and Claudia are shocked when Xeno turns to them. Robin shouts at Xeno, asking if he has been poisoned by a Black Rose and turned into one of the Infected, and wonders when it happened. Suddenly Xeno launches himself at Claudia, poised to attack. Robin jumps in front of her, taking Xeno's katana across his left shoulder. Claudia draws her gun as Xeno approaches for another attack, shooting at him multiple times but never landing a single shot. Robin grabs Claudia's arm and she tells him that she is thinking really hard about how they can save Xeno but the only answer she can find is that there is no way to save him. Robin stands and states that Xeno had taught them that there is only one thing you can do for someone who has turned into a victim. Xeno drops down from above again between Robin and Claudia, only just missing them with his katana. Robin shoots at Xeno while he can, but misses as Xeno jumps above him and kicks Robin, launching him across the room and into a cabinet against the wall with so much force that it breaks. Robin is knocked unconscious from this blow, and is unable to help Claudia deal with Xeno and the Jet Rose when he arrives. When Wilhelm finally arrives himself however, he grabs Claudia and the unconscious Robin, taking them with him out of the secret laboratory before it collapses over top of them, leaving Xeno and the Jet Rose to be buried in the debris. Powers and Abilities Robin appears to be a reliable combatant, although he is defeated by Xeno. *'Marksmanship' - Robin is skilled in the use of a gun, as shown when he shoots at Xeno. *'Speed' - Robin also has good speed in combat, as seen in his fight with Xeno. His speed is also shown in his debut, along with Melissa and Les, when they run at Claudia. Relationships Claudia Xeno Wilhelm Melissa He and Melissa had many similarities along the series, thus made they had a good relationships. Les Ruskin Quotes *''"Claudia ♥ ... It's morning my honey."'' *''"Well...I think it sohuld be the privilege of a Crimson-Shell member to be able to see Hime-san's sleeping face... ♥"'' Gallery Appearances Trivia *Robin commonly calls Claudia "hime-san". Ending - oz 2.png|Oz from Pandora Hearts anime PandoraHeartsVol1.png|Oz featuring in Pandora Hearts manga Volume 1 *Robin appears briefly in Retrace X: Malediction from 'sister' series, Pandora Hearts, alongside Melissa in Reveille just before Oz Vessalius intervenes in a fight between Phillipe West and some children bullying him. *Robin's appearance is similar to Oz from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts, although with different schemes and colouring like The Intention of the Abyss' similarities to Claudia. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Red Rose Member Category:Crimson-Shell Division